


El amor es más fuerte

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi los ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amor es más fuerte

** El amor es más fuerte **

Kairi los ama. Son su vida, su razón de ser.

Kairi ama la alegría de Sora, la tranquilidad de Riku. Le gusta perderse por horas en los ojos celestes del primero o en los verdes del segundo.

Son sus únicos amigos, las únicas personas que realmente la conocen. Kairi los ama.

Y no solo como se ama a un amigo. Ella lo sabe, sus sentimientos son más profundos. Los ama como el corazón, con el alma, con la piel.

Por eso, cuando Sora le dice que él y Riku se besaron, Kairi calla.

Porque los ama.

Y quiere que sean felices.

FIN


End file.
